Basic principles and details relating to networks and authentication networks needed for properly understanding the embodiments of the present invention are provided herein. Complete theoretical descriptions, details, explanations, examples, and applications of these, related subjects, and phenomena are readily available in standard references in the fields of network communication.
There are location dependent needs to prevent the distribution of protected content and control the operation of protected software. For example, there is a need to prevent distribution of protected content and software outside the family dwelling or other defined areas.
Power Line Communication (PLC) is a known technology, available from many providers such as X10 and Insteon (http://www.insteon.net). PLC is limited to communications over the same power line, such as inside the family dwelling. Usually, PLC is limited to one phase. Devices that are not coupled to that phase will not receive the communication over the phase.